You've Got To Be Kidding Me
When Alison's brother, Ethan, goes around town pranking people, Alison and Kaitlin must stop him before his pranks get out of hand. Episode Summary It's a pretty normal day at Alison's house. Ethan is bored out of his mind. Alison suggests going outside and playing with his friends. Ethan thinks she's gross, but Alison didn't mean play with his friends in the dirty way. Ethan goes outside and wonders what to do. He randomly finds a cream pie on the side of the road. He decides to go to his neighbor, Tyler's house. He knocks on the door and throws the pie in his face. Ethan laughs and runs as Tyler starts yelling at him. Ethan finds his way to town. He places a whoopie cushion on a bench. Zac is taking a walk and decides to sit on the bench. He activates the whoopie cushion. He's in shock. Ethan laughs and runs. He then writes up a fake parking ticket and places it on a car. To his surprise, it's Maddie's car. Maddie wonders what the heck she got a ticket for. The ticket was for being ugly. Maddie thinks this is the dumbest thing to happen to her since Katie's clip show. Ethan then decides to pull out the big guns. He places a giant airhorn in front of the quick shop. He blows it, and everyone inside gets scared. Carson says he nearly made chocolate in his pants. Back at Alison's house, she has Kaitlin over. Alison then gets a call from Savannah. She tells them that Ethan has been going around pranking people, and it's been getting out of hand. Alison says she'll be right there. Alison and Kaitlin rush into town to stop Ethan. Ethan is now inside the Uptown Productions studio, rewriting an episode script. He gives it to the producers and tells them to reenact the episode the way he wrote it. They do, and Ethan is satisfied. But now Ethan thinks it's time for his ultimate prank. He heads towards the school. When he reaches the school, he pulls out a giant tub of bubble soap and a bomb. He's going to bubble bomb the school. Alison and Kaitlin look around town and notice the damage Ethan has caused with his pranks. Kaitlin is reminded of the time she did all those dares, because it got out of hand quick, like the pranks. They finally spot Ethan at the school. Alison and Kaitlin both shout at Ethan to stop. Alison wants Ethan to stop with the pranks, because they're not funny. Kaitlin points out the damage he created in town. Ethan feels really bad and thinks he should apologize to everyone he pranked. Alison thinks that's the right thing to do. Kaitlin wonders about all the damage, but then she remembers the normal ray, so they use that. Production Information * CGI is used on many pranks * The episode features an adult joke * The scene in Uptown Productions studio is shot live-action * Thirtieth time the fourth wall is broken Trivia * "Me For You", production music from SpongeBob Squarepants, is heard in the beginning of the episode * Maddie mentions the events of "You Can't Leave Yet!" * Carson uses the chocolate joke first heard in "The Chocolate Bunny" * In the studio, Ethan is seen rewriting the script to "Are You Smarter Than A Freshman Girl?" * Kaitlin recalls her dares from "If You're Really Tough, Take This Challenge" * The normal ray from "Back To School..." is used once again Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles